(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towed fiber optic acoustic line arrays and more particularly to a small diameter, passive line array employing optical fiber bundles of varying length housed within a fluid filled tubular outer sheath, each bundle having a miniature fiber optic lever hydrophone terminating the distal end thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of fiber optic hydrophones to form acoustical towed arrays was previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,753 issued to Shajenko and in co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 531,794. Such hydrophones are used primarily because they permit significant reduction in the present minimum towed line array size of approximately one inch in diameter, reduction in the number of wires required to deliver power to presently used piezoceramic elements, and improved reliability and sensitivity. A less than 1/2 inch diameter disposable line array is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 531,794. However, low cost, long service life and simplicity are not always provided by the arrays described in the above cited references while such attributes are stressed in the present invention.